The present invention relates to bicycles, and more particularly to frames for bicycles.
Bicycle frames typically include a fork assembly for supporting a front wheel, a seat tube, a top tube, and a down tube. The top and down tubes are interconnected to the fork assembly by a head tube, and to the seat tube typically near a middle portion of the bicycle. A bottom bracket that supports a crank set is often located near an intersection of the down tube and the seat tube. The crank set is utilized by the rider to drive a rear wheel. In many bicycles, a seat post is received in the seat tube above the top tube. The seat post is secured to a seat that supports the rider on the bicycle. A typical bicycle frame also includes rear dropouts for receiving a rear wheel. The rear dropouts are commonly connected to the remainder of the frame by stays, such as seat stays and chain stays.